


Turn Off The Light

by LogicallyLogan, SleepySock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All my ships are gay, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Because I don't like being sad, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter - Freeform, Drarry, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, If you a homo do read, If you a homophobe don't read, M/M, everyone lives au, gay kiss, gay ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicallyLogan/pseuds/LogicallyLogan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySock/pseuds/SleepySock
Summary: Harry just wants to sleep, but sleep doesn't come easy when he's being blinded by the light of his soulmates thoughts.In other words; au where when your soulmate thinks about you, a trail of light that only you can see appears between the two of you.





	Turn Off The Light

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Drarry trash, don't judge me.
> 
> Enjoy!

~Harry~ 

Seriously? Again? Harry growls to himself. He sits up in bed, staring at the line of light in front of him. He groans as he gets out of bed, accidentally waking up Ron. 

"What's going on?" Ron asks, sitting up. 

"Nothing," Harry assures him, "go back to bed." 

"Where are you going?" 

"I'm going to find out where this light leads so that I can get some sleep." Harry says, putting on his shoes. 

"Light? Like, the light?" Ron asks. Harry just nods. Everyone knows what the light means. "Bloody hell, Harry. Good luck with that." Ron laughs and lays back down. A few moments later Harry can already hear him snoring. 

Harry isn't sure he's ready to meet his soulmate, but he is sure of one thing. If this damned light wakes him up one more time, he's going to hurt someone. 

He grabs his robe and his invisibility cloak. Finding your soulmate is still no excuse to be out and about after curfew 

He leaves the Gryffindor common room, following the light. It's bright enough to not even need his wand. He follows the light to the main hall. 

And then it disappears. 

~Draco~ 

Stop thinking about him. Draco scolds himself, shaking his head as if it will somehow clear his thoughts. He looks around the dark room, trying to find something, anything, to keep his mind off of Harry Potter. All he sees are the sleeping forms of his fellow Slytherins. 

Just go to sleep. He's not that fascinating. Draco thinks, closing his eyes and pulling his blanket over his head.

Every night for what seemed like months, he was up with those ridiculous thoughts. Thoughts of him and Potter together. Holding hands, kissing, hugging, calling each other disgusting little pet names. It all started with that one stupid little comment from Goyle. 

"You talk about Potter so much, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were in love." 

It was such a simple comment. And utterly ridiculous. No way could he ever love Potter. But still, here he is. Wide awake again, with nothing but Harry on his mind. 

He decides he needs some fresh air. Sure, it's against the rules; but when has that ever stopped him. 

He throws on his robe and his shoes, making sure not to wake anyone else. He heads out of the common room and up out of the dungeons. Why they felt that the Slytherin common room had to be in the dungeons he still doesn't understand. All he knows is that the stuffy air is less than acceptable, to say the least. 

It's probably the reason for these insane fantasies, he thinks to himself. The only other explanation would be that he actually does love Potter, and that isn't even remotely possible. 

He walks out to the courtyard, sitting on a bench and looking up at the stars. He let's his mind wander to anything other than Potter.

His classes, where he'll go on holiday this year, next weeks quidditch match... those green eyes, the way his face is framed by his messy brown hair, his soft voice. 

Damnit. Draco leans forward, putting his head in his hands and groaning. He runs his fingers through his hair as if he's trying to wipe away the thoughts. 

"Get out of my head!" he says to no one; jumping when he hears a reply. 

~Harry~ 

Harry frantically looks around, searching for the light. He keeps walking in the same direction, hoping it will show up again. After all the nights his soulmate has spent hours on end thinking about him, this is the night they decide to take a break? 

Harry walks aimlessly through the castle. The light hadn't gone to anyone in the Gryffindor common room. Maybe Ravenclaw? Hufflepuff? He walks towards the Ravenclaw common room. He isn't sure what to do if the light does reappear. It's not as if he can enter any other common rooms. 

Looks like that won't be a problem, he thinks as the light reappears and he realizes that it's not going to any of the common rooms. It's going outside. 

Harry runs after the light, wanting to find his soulmate before they stop thinking about him again. He runs all the way to the courtyard, stopping and staring in disbelief when he sees where the light has led him. 

This isn't right. Somethings wrong. This is some kind of trick. 

Harry stands frozen. He isn't sure how long. He's too preoccupied with his apparent soulmate. It can't be. It can't. But it is. 

His soulmate is Malfoy. 

Draco sits on a bench right where the light ends. He sits with his head in his hands, not even noticing that he isn't alone anymore. 

Harry hears him groan and watches as he drags his fingers through his blond hair. 

"Get out of my head!" Draco says, still unaware of Harry's presence. Harry takes off the cloak, dropping it to the ground beside him. 

"You're the one who keeps putting me there" Harry replies. Draco jumps, turning to face Harry. 

"What are you doing here?" he demands, "It's after curfew. You shouldn't be here." 

"Neither should you." Harry retorts, "that is, unless you do patrols in your pajamas now." 

"Oh, shut it, Potter. Why are you here?" 

"I was just following the light." 

"The light?" Draco questions. "You don't mean..." he trails off. Harry nods at him. "That's absurd. The whole light thing only happens with soulmates and you and I are NOT soulmates." 

Harry let's himself think about Draco. All the little things he had never noticed before. The soft grey color of his eyes, the way his hair falls messily to the sides without any gel to hold is back, the way he looks so fragile yet so strong all at the same time. Slowly, Draco sees a trail of light begin to form between them. 

They stare at each other for a few moments, neither of them sure what to say or do. Its Draco who makes the first move. He walks to Harry slowly, not sure what he's planning on doing. They both watch as the trails of light get shorter until they're standing face to face. 

"You know," Harry says, locking eyes with Draco, "this light has been keeping me up for a month now. You really can't get me out of your head, can you?" 

"Shut up," Draco smiles at his newfound soulmate. "You know, there is a way to get rid of the light." 

"Right. The whole... kiss thing. I can live with the light if you're not comfortable with th-" 

Harry is cut off by Draco grabbing his chin and pulling him in for a kiss. It starts out soft and slow; unsure and nervous. But soon the passion begins to build as they both realize the feelings they've pushed down for so long. Before long, Draco has his fingers tangled in Harry's already messy hair and Harry's arms are wrapped around Draco, pulling him as close as he can.

Neither of them is sure how long they stay like that; locked in a breathtaking kiss with no space left between them. When they finally pull apart for air, they both start laughing. How had they not seen this before. It seem so obvious now. Here in each others arms, everything finally feels right. 

They stay silent for a moment, enjoying each others presence. Draco is the first to speak. "So, what do we do now?" 

"Now," Harry says, placing another small kiss on Draco's lips, "now, I get some sleep." 

~fin~


End file.
